Roommates KatsuDeku
by NamieNunally
Summary: Su madre lo obligó a compartir habitación con la persona que más detestaba en el mundo y a la que no quería volver a ver en su vida. Mucho menos luego de que el susodicho nerd de Deku lo encontrara masturbándose a causa de material pornográfico homosexual. Si quería joderle la vida: lo había logrado.


Nunca sintió atracción por alguna chica, mucho menos tuvo deseos de sostener un noviazgo. Esas cosas le quitaban el tiempo; tiempo que utilizaba en sus actividades ya que además de asistir a la escuela, era miembro del club de baile y de tiro con arco.

Nadie podía conocer mejor sus orientaciones sexuales que él mismo. Muchas veces estuvo en contacto con chicas en las diferentes presentaciones que llevaba a cabo en el club, pues competían a nivel nacional. Y no; nunca pero nunca fue capaz de sentir algo al tocarles la cintura, tenerlas frente a frente o pegar sus cuerpos por los complicados pasos que debían ejecutar. Él lo hacía como si estuviera tocando a otro hombre, así era hasta que cierto día terminó por conocerse un poco mejor.

Aoyama llevaba días hablando de un vídeo pornográfico de unos chicos que—de acuerdo con el chico de largas pestañas—era la octava maravilla del mundo. Cuchicheaba con la clase lo erótico que resultaba ser el gatito mientras que el otro era descrito como todo un semental de esos que se respeta. "Todo un hombre", en palabras de Aoyama.

Las chicas revoloteaban al rededor del dichoso aparato que proyectaba las escenas candentes entre ambos chicos.

"¡Dios la tiene enorme!", celebró una de ellas removiéndose en su silla como si le picara el trasero.

"¡Madre mía! Lo va a partir en dos.", señalaba la chica punteando con su dedo un punto dentro de la pantalla táctil.

"¡Aaaaaaah!", se expresó la otra balbuceando algo que sólo ella entendía pero tenía que ver con sus gemidos de "uke" y los brazos de "seme" que tenía alguno de ellos.

Katsuki. El gran Katsuki abandonó el salón.

A todos les pareció una acción derivada de su enojo por el griterío que sostenían las mujeres—quienes ni se inmutaron pues seguían con los ojos adheridos al aparato...y no al aparato reproductor de los chicos, sino al celular o tal vez sí—.

Lo que no sabían es que la razón tras la salida del rubio no era por enojo sino por otro tipo de exaltación. Si, tenía una pronunciada erección.

Maldijo mil y un veces a esas borregas calientes de sus compañeras por poner todo en altavoz. ¿Qué no conocían los auriculares? Las odió, pero más se detestaba a él mismo y a su Bakugou Jr.

Bakugou Jr. había reaccionado a los gemidos del chico del vídeo sumados a la cantidad de otros sonidos ajenos al rubio. Comenzó como una especie de sensación proveniente de su "amigo"—Katsuki todavía no estaba listo para decirle pene—que comenzó a despertar de su sueño.

Pensó que se trataba de una de esas comezones en los testículos—podía decir testículos pero pene, no todavía—por lo que procedió a eliminar la molesta picazón pero ésta nada más no se iba. Para cuando sus ojos bajaron a revisar qué sucedía se percató de la humedad presente.

No podía ser mierda. ¡Claro que no! Él ya lo había superado hace mucho como para tratarse de eso. Entonces, ¿qué era?

El grito apache de la chica detrás de él lo sacó de su trance en el que se veía como el meón de la clase. Tenía que arreglar eso y era obvio que no podía hacerlo dentro del salón. Las chicas podrían emocionarse con el tamaño de su "amigo".

No quería atención, no más de la que ya tenía como la estrella del club y uno de los mejores bailarines del lugar, sacaba chispas cada que sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música. Sin mencionar que también era bueno con el violín.

En ese momento lo importante era atenderse. Se dirigió al baño sin pensarlo mucho pues era lo más normal para tratar erecciones, eso y la enfermería. Pero eso de masturbarse frente a la enfermera que parecía haber sido testigo de Tutankamón era una oferta que debía rechazar. Iba a masturbarse no a suprimir su deseo sexual.

Entró al último baño, aquél que tenía puerta, seguro y el espacio suficiente para poder examinarse. Bajó sus pantalones permaneciendo de pie, frotó su ropa interior—un bóxer de color negro—corroborando que, en efecto, estaba húmedo.

Chasqueó la lengua pues a pesar del frío que hacía en el lugar el bulto se erguía orgulloso, no es que eso le disgustara, al contrario, lo consideraba algo digno de él; pero el problema real radicaba en la situación que lo había puesto así: un hombre gimiendo mientras lo follaba otro hombre.

¡Vaya broma! Y vaya reacción que obtuvo al pensar en esos sonidos de nueva cuenta.

Con ayuda de sus manos liberó a Bakugou Jr. notando como la cabeza de éste chorreaba—muy poco—un líquido transparente. La sangre acumulada en su sexo le indicaba que permanecería así por un tiempo y él debía apresurarse pues el club de baile estaba por empezar.

Lo tomó y comenzó a masturbarse. Sabía hacerlo pero nunca lograba llegar a nada, pues por más que fantaseara con alguna mujer su gran amigo no reaccionaba. El movimiento iba bien, pues de buenas a primeras los sonidos del chico comenzaron a inundar su mente. Las sustancias que excitaban sus centros hormonales regresaron de vacaciones con muchas ganas de trabajar.

Su labor estaba dando resultados: la respiración del rubio comenzó a hacerse más ruidosa, incluso sus cuerdas vocales se tocaban distraídas produciendo algunos gruñidos. Sus piernas flaqueaban a razón de pequeños impulsos autónomos que no dejaban de presentarse, obligándolo a tomar asiento sobre la tapa del retrete, que bien había bajado antes de comenzar.

Su mano se movía de arriba hacía abajo y a la inversa. El líquido seguía saliendo permitiendo que el desliz de su diestra fuese más acompasado. Su médula espinal lo obligó a erguirse pues enviaba señales nerviosas a todo su cuerpo permitiendo que un suspiro de total placer zarpara de los labios del rubio que llevaban tiempo abiertos permitiendo que otros más saliesen provocando todavía más de ese temblor sin precedentes en su entrepierna.

Katsuki disfrutaba de su primera erección en la vida. Incluso bajó más su bóxer para variar los movimientos de su mano. Su diestra recorría el miembro de pies a cabeza mientras que la surda lo ayudaba a mantenerse sentado.

Estaba por llegar a ese punto. Estaba duro, tanto que desde su posición el rubio podía apreciarlo a lo largo y a lo ancho. Sintió que el momento llegaba por lo que con su mano izquierda se dispuso a tomar algo de papel. No lo había preparado pero igual estaba a tiempo para evitar ensuciar el piso o la puerta o tal vez al chico que lo miraba tras abrir sin siquiera tocar.

¡Maldito Deku! ¡Y maldito seguro descompuesto!

El chico peliverde al que Katsuki molestaba desde que tenía memoria estaba parado frente a él manchado de un líquido blanco.

¡Mierda y más mierda!

Sus primeros espermatozoides, esos que llevaban el gen de los Bakugou, estaban dispersos en el cuerpo del pecoso que más odiaba en todo el mundo; a parte del heterocrómatico que había sido su competencia en el arco desde que ingresó a la escuela preparatoria.

Bakugo Jr. estaba cansado por la reciente actividad por lo que volvió al reposo permitiendo que su dueño dirigiera su sangre a otro lugar o, mejor dicho, a otra cabeza.

"L-Lo s-siento...", murmuró el nerd frente a él. Odiaba sus pecas, sus cabellos verdes, sus lentes, sus odiosas manos, sus ojos color esmeralda, su sonrisa nerviosa, el temblar de sus piernas pero sobre todo, odiaba verlo bailar como el número dos del club.

"Y-Yo me teng-", susurró en su intento por escapar. Intento, pues Katsuki no lo dejaría ir. No, no sin antes amenazarlo de muerte.

Lentamente se puso de pie sin dejar de ver al chico a los ojos. Acomodó a su flácido amigo dentro de su ropa, se colocó los pantalones ajustándolos con ayuda de un cinturón de cuero. Se alisó la camisa dando dos pasos al frente tomando al peliverde entre uno de sus puños para meterlo de lleno al cubículo del baño.

—Si te atreves a decir algo de esto, basura—acortó la distancia entre ellos—. Te mato.

Soltó al pecoso de inmediato saliendo del lugar más que molesto. Un tanto por lo que acababa de pasar y un mucho porque tal vez debía repetir su hazaña, pues su amigo pedía atención nuevamente.

¿Habrá sido a causa del peliverde?

¡Imposible!

Katsuki se convenció de ello mientras buscaba en donde descargar su "ira".


End file.
